Field
This application relates generally to valve assemblies. More particularly, embodiments of the subject matter to valve bodies and seats of butterfly valve assemblies.
Background Technology
Valves and valve assemblies can be used for controlling or otherwise regulating the flow of a fluid, such as water, through various types of passageways by opening, closing, or partially obstructing the various passageways. A butterfly valve is a specific type of valve assembly that conventionally can comprise a valve body, a seat defining a seating surface, and a disc that is rotatable within the valve body between an open position, at which fluid can flow through the valve body, and a closed position, at which fluid is obstructed from flowing through the valve body. In the closed position, the disc can engage the seat to form a seal to stop the flow of fluid through the valve body. However, in various applications, cycling of the valve between the open and closed positions can cause seat movement is a radial direction and an axial direction of the butterfly valve and can deform the seat from its original shape. Additionally, although a seal can be formed between the disc and the seat, leak lines can form between the seat and the valve body.